


Christmas Stocking

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [12]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 12: "Christmas Stockings"





	Christmas Stocking

…

…

 

Toru was in a sour mood.

The guitarist wandered absentmindedly around the shopping district, even though he wasn’t buying anything. He just wanted to get out of the house and take a breath of fresh air. There was one reason for his foul mood and it was simple —Taka had forgotten his birthday. It was already close to late evening on December 8, and the vocalist had yet to utter the sentiment out of his mouth.

Maybe he was being dumb for getting worked up over something so petty, but he really wanted to hear Taka’s beautiful voice sing to him and purr and…

The guitarist took a seat on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. The little snowflakes fell gracefully; one even fell directly in his eye. “Did he really forget?” Toru mumbled to himself. With a sigh, he rose to feet once again, this time heading to a nearby shopping mall. He had remembered that they needed some Christmas decorations in the house.

 

…

…

 

Taka was biting his nails in apprehension as he paced around the living room. He forgot Toru’s birthday. He actually forgot his lover’s birthday. It was a terrible thing he could’ve done to Toru, and he needed to fix it, like _now._

But he couldn’t think of something that he could surprise the guitarist with, and still leave him happy at the same. It’s too late to organize a party, buying him a cake and singing happy birthday was too mundane and bland…at the moment, anything the vocalist thought of, couldn’t be done in time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he hissed in frustration. “What am I going to do?!”

Just then, he got a message from Toru stating that he’d be purchasing some Christmas decorations for the season. It was then that he got an idea.

Quickly, he replied to the message and suited up in his street clothes, heading out as well. He was going to make it up to Toru if it was the last thing he’s going to do.

 

…

…

 

It turns out; shopping for decorations wasn’t a walk in the park. Especially when Taka messaged him, demanding _specific_ types of decorations. He did it without fuss, but he was still wondering if the vocalist had really forgotten his birthday. Maybe there were a lot of things on Taka’s mind, like the comments on their new song, or something else that Toru didn’t know about.

Whatever the case was, he was going to put it behind him and move the fuck on. Maybe he could just ask the vocalist what’s bothering him or remind him that his birthday was yesterday.

Dwelling on something like that wasn’t getting him anywhere. Plus, Taka has always remembered his birthday, one time won’t kill him.

Close to an hour later Toru had finished his shopping and called a taxi to bring him home. He mentally cursed himself for not driving, because he could have the luxury of relaxing in his own car right now.

_—Tell the taxi driver to break the speed limit. I need you home immediately._

Toru raised an eyebrow at the message. There could be a couple of explanations for this; one, Taka was horny. Two, there was something he wanted Toru to see. Three, he’s gotten inspiration for a new song and needs Toru’s opinion before continuing. But whichever the case, there’s no way he’d tell the driver _that._ He doesn’t want to die early.

—I don’t want to die. So relax and listen to some music until I come home.

Toru pressed the “send” button and awaited another message. Taka was a fast texter, so he was surprised when ten seconds had passed and nothing came in. However, his phone rang instead.

“Babe, I told you, I’m on my way.” The guitarist said without a proper greeting.

 _“But…I…”_ Toru heard the vocalist trail off which was accompanied shuffling in the background. The guitarist wondered about that and was about to ask when Taka said, _“Fine. I’ll wait.”_

“Ah. Later then.”

Toru pocketed his phone and the remainder of the drive home was spent in silence.

 

…

…

 

Taka paced back and forth their living room, anticipating Toru’s arrival. Occasionally, he peered through the curtains to see if his lover has arrived, so as to prepare. But, for minutes, the gateway was empty.

Irritated, Taka resigned to the sofa and sat with his legs crossed. He had gotten dressed and everything was ready in the kitchen, all that’s left was for the damn guitarist to come through that door.

“What’s taking him so long!?” he grumbled in impatience. He fiddled with his clothing anxiously, a part of him fretting that Toru may not like it. After all, this was for his birthday, what if he didn’t want any of this role-playing shit going on?

“I think I need to stop.” Taka sighed, resting his face in his palms.

 

…

…

 

Toru exited the taxi, and trudged up to the front door. Opening and entering, he realized that something was amiss. The house was too quiet, and if Taka was at home, there would’ve been loud music blasting, or him singing. But, _nothing._

 _“Tadaima!”_ He said, moving from the genkan. “Taka? Are you home?” he asked, entering the living room cautiously. He got no answer. “Taka?” he asked again.

Soon, he heard shuffling coming from the adjacent room. He padded towards it when suddenly, he saw Taka emerge. Toru’s jaws nearly dropped in shock.

“I…I…I’m sorry,” the vocalist started, twisting shyly in the outfit. Taka was dressed in a maid’s suit, however, unlike the traditional black and white, it was red, green and white —the standard Christmas colours. On his legs he wore red thigh-high stockings, wrapped in green from the ankle upwards to culminate in a bow.  “I forgot your birthday yesterday, so…” he trailed off again, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks. “…happy birthday.”

Toru stood there speechless, ogling Taka from head to toe. The way the stockings hugged his thighs, the way the hem of the skirt stopped midway to reveal sexy porcelain skin…

Naturally, Toru licked his lips in delight.

Taka on the other hand, shivered in fright. Inching slowly towards him, Toru reminded Taka of a predator, closing in on his prey just before he devours it completely.

And in this instance, Taka was a really _delectable_ prey.

“You know, I had been wondering if you had really forgotten…” Toru started, his voice low and sultry. “I was a little upset but not anymore. Not after seeing you in this…” He snatched the petite vocalist in an embrace, leaving no space between their bodies.

“Uh,” Taka didn’t know how to start. Toru’s touch was electrifying, and he _loved_ it. “There —there’s a…” he couldn’t finish the sentence as a sensual moan escaped his lips. “…a cake…in…in…” yet again, another moan.  Toru kept peppering his neck with fiery kisses, even trailing his tongue down the vocalist’s neck.

“The cake can wait.” Toru murmured against his skin. “Right now, you’re tastier than any cake will ever be.”

“Toru…” Taka couldn’t hold out much longer. He was aching, quivering in the guitarist’s entrapment. It was sweet madness that he was willing to drown himself in.

Before he knew it, he was pinned down on the floor, Toru nestling in between his legs and hands snaking their way up his clothes. With a smirk, Toru said, “I’m going to have you give me the best (late) birthday gift ever.”

Likewise, Taka said, “I’m going to blow you away.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
